A Bit of Insanity!~*~
by Chibi Lurrel
Summary: ALITA EXSTASY HELPED! Okays, now that I've grabbed her fans, too, this is what happens when there's too much Caffine free Coke around at 6 in the morning....CHIBI STRATUS, TOO!! and, me, of course....


Have enough insanity in your life? Look no further!

Okaaaays, this is a parody (duh!) that me, Chibi Stratus, and Alita Exstasy all collaborated on. Just, don't ask. Read. Perhaps add in the reviews? Read!? PLEASE!? ~all to chibi Lurrel *Heero-Yuy-Death-Glare*~ Ack! Anyway, this is mostly based on the Cartoon Network dubbed version. Yeeeaaah, we hate it too, but heeeeeey, we really can't get our hands on anything else ('cept Chibi Lurrel coveted subbed tape with the 6 episodes on it....) Uhhh, yeah! This is what happens when one combines depressing movies, romantic DJs, Caffine Free Coke, and Staying up till 6 in the morning (yep!). So be afraid. Be veeeeery afraid. Disclaimers at the end! Okays, now we're just lengthening this intro so the insanity is a bit poast-poned....

~Chibi Stratus and Alita grab her, and pull her into a closet. When they emerge, she's wearing a straight jacket and is gagged~ 

Chibi Lurrel~ MRUMPH!!!

Both~ And on with it!

Cartoon Network Screws up in the Censoring Yet Again

Duo in that scene where he's like, "Join me in my journy to Hell!"

A bunch of writers are sitting around talking. "We can't expose America's youngsters to mild swearing and actual animated blood!" "So, how shall we mangle this line?" One looks around, then goes, "Join me in my journy to Darkness!" All stare at him. "To explicit for younger viewers! Some might figure out what word we replaced!" All writers go into a brain storming session. 

The actual show:

Duo~ "Join me in my journy TO ANOTHER DIMENSION!" 

Writers-

~all high five each other~ "PERFECT!"

~lone writer~ But...that's the wrong show....

Phrases That Are Funnier Out of Context-

The dramatic last battle scene between Wufei and Treize-

Treize- "How come you don't use your Dragon?"

Wufei- "Because I want to fight you fair and square, that's how come!"

Treize- "All this hesitation, it's not like you at all."

In a big bedroom, with a big bed with satin sheets. It's dark, and muffled voices can be heard from under the blanket-

Treize- *sounding slightly amused and aroused* "How come you don't use your Dragon?"

Wufei- "GAAAAH! NOSEBLEED!"

Treize- "All this hesitation, it's not like you at all!"

Wufei- "AAAAIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!"

We think you can figure this out yourselves......

(Chibi Lurrel~ Ick! That's an ick coupling!

Other two~ Shut up! you're interupting!)

Blah, next!

The last episode, after dropping off those mad scientists...

Duo- "I'll do my thing with the guys outside!"

(I think I'll let you come up with your OWN for that one....)

Wufei- "Damn! I didn't think I'd win...."

Duo- *grins* That's okay, it's only a chess game!

Trowa rushing in to save his poor koi from evil Dorathy-

Trowa- "That's sad. A woman who doesn't know how to cry."

Quatre- *weakly* That's cause she has no tear ducts!

Now this is my. Alita's feeble attempt at humor Sorry eh I'm kinda outta practice humor wise in case yah didn't notice my 5 angsty poems........

Chibi Lurrel~ *BWAHAHAHA!* I halped! so nyah!

Chibi Stratus~ Me, tooo!!!

Things you know the GW characters REALLY want to say & other random acts.

Heero sneaking around you notice there's something _very_ strange about him... He, the great sexy Heero Yuy has two strange shapes on his chest. As our A.E. camera zooms in closer they are revealed to be....

ACCCKKK OH NO HEE-CHAN WITH WITH BOoOOBBSSS!!!

Heero- I allways wanted to get in touch with my femine side, or someone elses... *snicker*

Dorothy then runs into the room her head must be on backwards or something......

Dorothy- Give me back my LENA'S!! (notices my camera) Uh uh ummm heheh

Heero- EWWW You named them after re-relena (quickly takes off his shirt)

Me-TAKE IT OFF HEERO!! Come on make looovve to the camera! hee-chan doing some sexy poses

We notice Dorothy grabbing her 'lenas'. ewww thats just sick.

Strange Revelations

Dorothy-I'M A MAAANNN BaBy!!!

Catherine- Is sitting on top of a sleeping Trowa Incest it's the best!! *wink*

Heero-Just call me little HEE-CHHAN !!

Washu- Hey! Don't mock me!

Heero-*death glare*

Relena Radio

Relena In Daphne style clothes- (music) You're a bitch but I love you annyyway! (change station) We. like. to party. 

Duo- AHHH I hate this song change it back!

(I've got something to tell yah)

Wufei-The Venga Boys are strong! I can't dance for you anymore Nataku!

*blink*

Wufei-Um eh LOOK it's Treize in big shoes with his pants down *runs*

Duo-Uh What I don't see him hey-isn't he dead!

Wufei- ~running~ AHAHAHAHA!

~Scooby Doo chase scene ensues....~

Secret Obbsesions & Collections

Duo-Jonathan Taylor Thomas (erm don't ask)

Trowa- Collecting rich blond boys undies hehehehhe

Quatre- fake boobs (another one of those 'don't ask' or if you must you can ask Trowa if you have to know)

Heero- School girls uniforms & Roseanne posters, nude ones. (EWWWWW)

Wufei- knitting

Relena- Spandex shortsand Wing Zero posters (also nude) Um, is that possible?

Hilde- Trolls dolls. It may seem like a normal obsession but if you only knew......

Catherine- Pee Wee Herman! Actually, his talking toilet.....

Sally- Amazing Nurse Nananko! heheheh....Save Our Nurse!

Noin- Zechs! Duh!

Alita- Otaku no Video, whips & Alice in Wonderland (as if you didn't know).

Chibi Lurrel- CHOCOLATE!!!!! And Quatre look-alikes.....

Chibi Stratus- Well, Trollas (eheheheh)....and....um.......do you hafta know?

~~~

Scenes out of Famous Movies

Dr. J Catirpillar- Who (pause) are you?

Relena Alice- *all dramatic* I (pause) am Relena Peacecraft

((heheheh how many times does she say that? And who actually takes her seriously?)

~~~

Heero struts out on a dance floor in a white leirsure suit, singing, "You can tell by rhe way I shoot my gun I'm a ladies' man! No time to jump!"

Relena walks on with an afro and polyester body suit. 

They dance; dip!

*BOOM*

Heero- "Uuuh, sorry"

Relena- *from floor* "Help me....."

~~~

Relena Scarlet- And I swear, I will never go hungry again!

Heero, in an oversized nurse uniform- But Miss Relena Scarlet, I ain't know nothing about birthin' babies!

Relena- *blink* What?

~~~

Things that they REALLY want to Say

~~~

Heero-Can't I use a real gun?

*director shudders*

Trowa-I can't see a bloody thing!

Quatre- Dorothy scares me! Can't I just kill her?

Relena- HEEEEEERRROOOOOOOO!!! COME AND F*** MEEEEE! (you know that's what's on her mind)

Heero- Okay!

~*~*~*~*~*~

Mooooore Chibi Lurrel INSANITY!!!! *BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!*

~Heero runs in, looking grumpy and wearing..... NO SHIRT & BOXERS!!!!~

"Alright! Where are my SPANDEX SHORTS!!!!!!!"

~everyone looks and blinks at him~

*collectivly* "Ummm....eeeer......uhhhhhh......"

"TELL ME OR I'LL........."

Wufei looks at him. "What?"

"I'LL DEFACE NATAKU!"

"NOOO! Anything but that!!! We....we....oh, you tell him Quatre!"

Quatre shifts nervously in his seat. "Well...."

Heero glowers at him. "TELL ME!"

"Well, to be honest Heero, your clothes...well, they were starting to smell. Real bad. Really, really bad. You could at least get more than one pair of Spandex shorts and green tank top, you know."

Heero glowers and scowls more than usual. "Sooo.....where are they?" 

Duo looks into his coffee. "We're washing them, Heero. Along with your blanket."

"WHAT!? YOU'RE WASHING MY BLANKET TOOOO!? IS THERE NO END TO THE INJUSTICE!!" 

Wufei blinks at him. "Nani?" 

But Heero's too far gone. He's laying on the floor, bawling. "MY BLAAAAANKIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!"

When he finally stops, he gets up, runs to his room, and returns holding a gun. "Get me my blankie...or...Omao o korusu!!! NOW!!"

Quatre blinks at him. "But, it's in the washer! It'll be all wet!"

Heero points the gun at Trowa. "I don't care! GET IT FOR ME NOOOOW!"

Quatre squeals and runs off. When he comes back, he's holding a tattered blanket as far away from him as possible, because it's dripping wet. Heero runs over and grabs it, snuggling up with it. "My BLANKIE!!!" The expression on his face is that of pure bliss. 

Quatre slowly picks up the gun and hides it, along with the kitchen cutlury. 

~~~

~Caans, wearing his obnoxious blue cargo vest, and Quatre, in his usual vest, are standing in a white room. Music is playing~

"I dress you up in my love!"

Caans and Quatre are obviously lip syncing, but hey, that's why this is a GAP commercial people!!

"All over, all over!"

The Heero, Relena, and Zechs walk in, also wearing vests. They begin to lip-sync, too.

"All over your body all over your body..."

Duo runs in, wearing black leather and singing, "They call me Mellow Yellow!"

Everyone stares at him. Duo looks around. "WHAT?!"

The camera shot cuts to Trowa, wearing GAP winter clothing and singing, "Ice, Ice Baby!" Quatre runs in from the other set. "Take it off, Trowa!!! Take it off!"

~~~

Back to The Goddess Alita

N*WRINK The origial Boy Band

Master D- The Big Brother type 

watches out for the rest favorite clothing - sequins Age- 78

Doctor S- The mysterious shy one favorite clothing- eye patch Age 70

Professor H- The youngest cosidered the 'baby' with the group and faavvorite with the ladies. favorite thing- moonlight walks in the summer Age 65

Professor G- the hip sylish one enjoys temporary tattoos and riding motorcyles down a lonely street is waiting for 'someone special' to enter his life, Age- 69 WOOHOO

Of course the one the only Dr J !! The group leader probally the best bod (you know those cyborg parts do WONDERFUL things for your stamina)

Hehehehehe Ewwww I can't believe I just wrote that....

Well wait for there up and coming album 'No things Attached, anymore' The REunion 

*chibi lurrel screams in horror after hearing*

*alita screams in horror the next morning relizing she wrote* 

DISCLAIMERS~ Yup, we own Gundam Wing! Everything affiliated with Gundam Wing, too! So HA! 

~chibi stratus runs in~ No we don't!

Chibi Lurrel~ Eh? Yesh we do!

Chibi Stratus~ We don't wanna get sued!

Chibi Lurrel~ All they'll get from me is my cushy refrigerator box!

~end credits~

This bit of insanity to brighten your day was brought to you by Chibi Lurrel, Alita Extasy, and Chibi Stratus. Also by too much Coke at 6 in the morning. But hey, we told you that already! So, R&R!! Tell us how much you loved it! Tell us how you want us to sleep more and write better stuff. Hey, and after this, you can run out and read our other stuff, and R&R that, too! Chibi Lurrel's got pleeeenty of insane stuff.....

Or whatever. Or avoid us and never read anything by us again. We'll kill you if you do that, but whatever! So R&R! Bye bye, minna-san!


End file.
